A Rope of Sand
by Hardcore Chocolate Lover
Summary: Will you accept the danger to love a man who has a wife already? Especially if his wife is your very own best friend?


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Gakuen Alice or its characters.

* * *

><p><strong>A Rope of Sand<strong>

Prologue

_If you were given a chance to let him love you again, will you grab it? Or will you let it slip away?_

* * *

><p>"Are you still capable of thinking rationally? Because I think you are not anymore." The man in front of her snarled.<p>

"I know what I'm doing. Now get out of the way."

The man blocked her path once again. "No, not until you stop this act."

"Move or I will use force." The woman was quickly losing her patience.

The man ignored her remark. "What did you see in him? Is it his wide influence on people? His attractive appearance? His bank account?"

She glowered at him. "What do you think of me? A gold-digger? I'll never stoop that low."

"Don't do this, please. You are hurting the people around you. Can't you see? Your best friend, doesn't she matter to you anymore?"

She snorted. "She wasn't my best friend anymore. I don't even know why I agreed to be her friend." She paused, looking brashly at him. "She stole the one I love."

"You still _love_ him?" He cried in disbelief. A silence ensued.

_Silence means yes._

He ran his fingers in his hair due to frustration. "She didn't steal him from you. He fell out of love."

He looked stoically at her, hiding the emotions that were brewing inside of him. "You lied to us the whole time. You told us that you got over him. You pretended you were not affected by the whole situation—"

She held a huge intake of air. "You don't know what really happened behind the scenes. Of course, you wouldn't know, because you never felt what I felt the whole time. She's my best friend, of course I'm thinking of her happiness. I'm not that heartless to rain on her parade." She was blabbering now, but she doesn't care. She wasn't doing this on every day basis. She was more of the silent type, but for the sake of being understood, she has to get her point across to the lad in front of her.

"I both love them, so what shall I do? I want them to be happy, even though I am the one who is suffering. But—but when he looked for me the moment he woke up at that bed, I—I lost it." She said the last sentence like a whisper.

He put his hands on her arms. "Please think this over. What do you think he would do when he finally reg—"

She put down the hands that were holding her and looked at him fiercely. "He will not. I will make sure he will not." With that statement, she started walking from a room.

He started comprehending what she just said.

Before she could enter the white door, he grabbed her arm, making her turn around and look at him. "Damn it! What happened to you? He doesn't love you anymore! Don't you get it? HE DOESN'T LOVE YOU ANYMORE!"

"Then explain to me, explain to me why is he calling out my name when he woke up when it was supposed to be his wife? Did it ever occur to you that he doesn't love her anymore? That he realized he still loves me more than _her_?"

He put down the hand that was holding her arm, his head put down. "Stop in living delusions. Stop lying to yourself. You perfectly know well why he did that."

"Have you felt being heartbroken before? I don't think so. Did you know the feeling of your heart being stomped repeatedly when the person you love told you he doesn't love you anymore? Did you felt you have been stabbed when the one you love went to the arms of another woman? And what's worse, with my best friend! I felt betrayed when she said yes to him the time he was courting her, that time, I wasn't fully recovered, I'm still at the stage of moving on."

She really has to stop blabbering at the man in front of her; she just can't take it. She was feeling all different emotions. He did not get a chance to talk back because she proceeded to enter the white door.

He looked sadly at the door she just entered. "You don't know. I also felt the same." He murmured.

* * *

><p>"<em>Mahirap<em>_ pumapel sa buhay ng tao, lalo na kung hindi ikaw ang bida sa script na pinili niya." – _Bob Ong

_(It's hard to enter a person's life, especially if you are not the leading lady/leading man of the script he/she picked.)_

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>This is too dramatic, don't you think? Or I'm lacking emotions here? All the time when I was typing this, my heart was heavy; I know you will hate me because I'm turning an admired character that is going to be an antagonist here. She will be soooo out of character, so I'm expecting that you will not like it.

Sorry if my translation at the quotation is not that good.

Anyways, can you guess the characters that I used above?


End file.
